Meeting you was my destiny (discontinued Up for adoption)
by Angela1111
Summary: Zen arranges a ball for Shirayuki, in which he and Shirayuki also dances together. Zen reveals his desires and Shirayuki welcomes them. What can the wishes be? Read to find out. And review as well. (Zen x Shirayuki)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I am Angela, a fanfiction authoress. I started watching Akagami no Shirayukihime, and fell in love with Shirayuki. This will be my first 'Akagami no Shirayukihime' fanfic, so please support me by following, favoring, or reviewing to it. Critics are welcomed, but mind me, only 'critics' are welcomed. This is not a site where you fight with words or reviews. So people who dislike or are disgusted by my story, may not waste their time reviewing worthless slangs. They may very respectfully move over to some other story. Thank you. (Intended for people who don't understand the value of effort, so don't misunderstand).**

 **Copyright disclaimer: The plot, characters, and story of the real series belongs rightfully to its owner. The characters are just borrowed for creating a fanfiction here. No harming of feelings are intended.**

* * *

 _Zen~ Red is the color of fate, it may cause you nothing but trouble now, but that's because its connected yo something good._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The words I can't speak**

"Do you still remember the day we met? Since that day, destiny has bound us tightly together."

Shirayuki jolted her head up, in a surprised motion, when she heard those words from a certain Silver haired Prince. Zen blushed, then coughed, and Shirayuki asked, "What?"

 _'Did I just speak my thoughts out aloud?'_ Zen said in his mind, and blushed deeper. Romantic words such as those, were not really the things he was excellent at.

Shirayuki was in her usual work of collecting herbs from the store room. She had a lot of study to do, and which she usually did. She frowned slightly, and asked, "Zen did you...say something?"

Zen coughed again. He had just come to sit beside her, watch her working and all... He hadn't really intended to speak out those thoughts out loud. When she asked him if he had said something, he immediately said, "Nothing, Shirayuki. You continue. I was just... Its nothing."

Shirayuki smiled sweetly, then went back to examining the herbs. Seeing her absorbed in her work, he heaved a sigh of relief. He just couldn't say all those. Thinking back on the past, it would be really distracting for her now, and she was working, wasn't she? He didn't want to set up useless conversation with her and disturb her.

He sighed again, and watched her as she worked. Her emerald eyes, her rosy cheeks, her scarlet lips, her pale face, a strand of hair on her face, her concentrating expression; it was all beyond matchless. Zen had seen many beautiful girls, and Zen had seen many beautiful women, but, no matter how beautiful, Shirayuki always won after comparison. He sighed, and smiled. Wasn't it so...unusual?

* * *

"Mitsuhide San, have you summoned us?" Some maids of the castle bowed down respectfully in front of the important aide of their second Prince Zen. The kind hearted man smiled sweetly. "Yes. Please make arrangements for the ball which is going to take place after some days. We need drinks and food...though it can be prepared on the day of the ball, special care has to be taken about the list. Prince Izana sama is going to be a special part of this ball that is going to be held this year." He instructed.

Kiki was already talking to some guards to take care of internal decorations. Obi was instructed was take care of the security and to look out for any suspicious peoples. After completing all the instructions, the tworld of them, that is Mitsuhide and Kiki went outside for getting some fresh air.

"It's been a long time since a ball was conducted." Mitsuhide said in a calm voice, as he saw the beautiful blond woman beside him.

"Eh." Said Kiki. "Zen was excited when the idea of the ball was brought up." She said calmly, as her tied hair was blown by the wind.

Mitsuhide smiled. "Zen has always been so busy with his princely tasks, that he never really got much time to relax. I hope spending time with Shirayuki will...make him refreshed."

* * *

"I am done!" Shirayuki yelled. She pressed the knuckles of her hands. Then she stretched her shoulders. She had a lot of tasks to do. Segregating all the herbs was not a very easy task. She immediately remembered that her friend was beside her. "Zen, I am done!" That's when she noticed that the silver haired prince was sleeping beside her.

She looked. It was not often that she saw him sleeping. She smiled, as she saw his sleeping face twitching in a babyish frown. He whimpered once, then went back to sleep. His amazing midnight blues were hidden by his eye lids. Shirayuki sighed. He looked so cute.

Wrapping a blanket over him, she said, "Good night. You must be tired." She then looked at his face for sometime more. Then, kissing his exposed cheek gently, she left the room for freshening up.

* * *

"Uh what?" Zen said in a sleepy tone. He woke up after a long time, only to find the room empty. "Was I...was I sleeping?" He said, rubbing his eyes. A frown took over his face. Indeed, he lost another chance to be a bit closer to her.

"Uh Shirayuki. How I have so much to say to you! But...I can't say them yet." He said, staring at the calm moon outside.

* * *

 **So how was it? Please review to me and say how it was. I am really nervous. And yeah, love you all.**

 **P.S.- What Zen can't say to Shirayuki, is a secret. Please stay tuned to find. Until then, stay well everyone.**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A dangerous Cinderella story-part 1**

* * *

Shirayuki stared at the beautiful castle. She had heard about some rumors of a ball being conducted on the honor of Prince Zen. He was to choose his bride... Or that's what she heard. Sighing, she continued her walk on the garden pathway.

"Marriage huh?" She said to herself. Her heart felt very heavy, but she gave up any desires she had about being with Zen. "Why did I ever thought that I can like him? He's a prince. I'm..." She looked down at her white gown. It was brown and dirty with mud. She became sad.

She didn't have any beautiful gown. All she had, were pretty frocks, but...people would laugh at her if she wore it. And all the more, she can't go there! What will she answer if people asked her identity? She can't say she's a herbalist. Small drops of tears ran down her cheeks. Will she really be lonely on the ball day?

She pulled out a herb from the garden. Examining it, she wrote the information about that herb when she heard a voice. "So... Are you not excited?"

She looked above to see two girls chatting far away on a bench in the garden of the Clarines' royals. "Who are they? I haven't ever seen them before." She said.

"They are Izana Sama's guests." Mitsuhide said, appearing from behind a tree.

"Mitsuhide san!" Shirayuki exclaimed. "They are guests?"

"Yeah. They are the haughty princesses of Avalore." Mitsuhide said, narrowing his eyes in disgust at those princesses.

Shirayuki became sad. "Don't say like that. After all...they are Zen's future might-be- brides." And she sighed.

"Can you let this happen, Shirayuki?" He asked. "Zen...isn't in favor of this ball. Izana sama must be stopped! Why are you not responding to this ball!? You love him, don't you?"

Shirayuki sighed. "I am a common girl. A herbalist. Not even a Noble's daughter. I...might hold special feelings for Zen, but...he is much out of my reach. He is like the sun. I am like a bird, trying to reach him, but...the shine is too bright." She looked at the herbs with her emerald eyes. "I am the ground's comparison, not a prince's, so...please don't make me feel sadder by telling those stuffs."

Saying that, she left. The grass was swaying in the cool breeze.

A shadow hid Mitsuhide's eyes. "Oh Shirayuki hime-sama, if only you could understand the circumstances."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry sorry, I'm so sorry for the delay!** **Let's get onto the next part, peeps!**

 **But before starting, let me tell you that I made the names of few imaginary kingdoms. Any resemblance to any real kingdom's name is coincidental, and completely accidental. Please don't think of them as real kingdoms.**

* * *

 **A Dangerous Cinderella story-Part 2**

 **Making friends.**

* * *

It Was 10th November. Slight chilly winds were blowing. It was eve of the ball, and Shirayuki was sitting on her chair, observing an old man who was whining with pain. After checking his pulse and understanding about his problems, she took a pen and prescribed some medicines for him.

"Please buy these, gentle sir." She smiled. "We would have given the herbs to you ourselves, but because of the Ball that's about to occur, medicines are delayed in preparation, and so I advise you to buy it from outside."

The old man gave a meek nod, and said, "You are the kindest Angel I have ever seen. Many health chambers are closed for the Ball tomorrow, yet here you are, caring for me, and not preparing for the ball. May god bless you."

Saying so, he walked away.

Shirayuki sat there, quietly. Her pale face became paler, and her green eyes darkened. She sighed, allowing her tiredness to come back to her.

How will she prepare herself when she had nothing to prepare?

* * *

The night wind blew cold and chilly, and Shirayuki was walking down the hallway. The palace was filled with princesses from far and near lands. The princesses from the great countries of Edria, Avalore, Waddington, Arcadia and many other kingdoms, had assembled there to strike lucky in winning the hand of the great Prince of Clanires, Zen Wistalia. All the princesses were readying themselves for the great ball, that was to be held the next day.

Shirayuki took each step slowly. Why was she so sad? She had already explained her heart that Zen was not for her? Then, why was she so unhappy? Suddenly, she felt her shoulder bump into somebody else's shoulder.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She quickly apologized, and was about to walk away, when she heard a haughty voice behind her.

"Hey, who do you think you are? You think that a simple sorry will be enough to forgive you for bumping into me?! How dare you?"

It was a sarcastic tone. Shirayuki turned around. The princess whom she had seen a few days ago in the garden was the same one who was standing in front of her now.

"I am sorry..." She was about to apologize again, when another voice said, "You think we will forgive you for hurting my sister, do you, who lowly creature?"

She immediately understood who they were. They were the twin princesses of Avalore.

"I am so sorry that you are hurt, **milady!"** Shirayuki said in a sadistic tone. "I am the herbalist of this palace. If you are hurt, please let me get a look at your shoulder."

"How dare you, Wench!" The princess shouted. "First you walk into me, then use such words that me!" "How dare you insult my sister!?" The to girls pounced upon Shirayuki.

"Enough."

As the two sisters were about to do something bad to Shirayuki, the three of them heard a calm voice from the inside of the corridor. Soon, a very beautiful girl entered into the hallway, and looked at those two sisters. Her glare was cold.

"If you dare disturbed this poor creature here anymore, I swear something bad will happen to you!"

Shirayuki looked at the fourth girl, and frowned sadly, while the two Avalore sisters made faces at the fourth girl, and walked away. "You will pay for this, Ema."

When the girls walked away, the girl, that is the fourth princess walked up to Shirayuki and smiled kindly. "I am sorry they bothered you." She said in an embarrassed tone.

"Please don't say that. You shouldn't apologize. I bumped into..." But the girl didn't let Shirayuki finish.

"They are haughty to everyone. Don't mind them."

Shirayuki smiled, and she said, "I am Shirayuki, the chief herbalist's assistant."

"I am Emma. Emma Arcadia, the princess of Arcadia. Those two girls were Charlotte and Margaret Avalore, the princesses of Avalore."

The kind smile of the girl made Shirayuki think, that princesses weren't so bad. Really.


End file.
